


All He's Ever Wanted (Safe)

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep, Tour Bus, Worry, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Tyler worries about Josh





	All He's Ever Wanted (Safe)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, sort of :)

After a long day, Josh says goodnight to Tyler, and settles in his bunk. It's nearly 1 am and sleep overcomes him quickly. 

It's nearly half past 2 when he's being shaken awake. He rubs his sleepy eyes, trying to make clear who's standing beside his bunk at this hour. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

It's Tyler, and he's not quite sure why he's asking him that.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i be?" Josh whispers, stifling a yawn.

"You've been crying for the past 10 minutes." Tyler states, giving Josh a confused look.

Josh puts his hand to his face cautiously, feeling wet, teary eyes with his left hand. He gives Tyler a confused look. 

"Guess it was just a bad dream or something."

 

Tyler relaxes, "O-okay." 

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Promise." Josh assures him, flashing him a tired smile. 

Tyler returns the smile, not nearly as exhausted looking as josh's. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. If you need anything you know you can always just come down to my bunk.”

Josh smiles up at him, nodding slowly.

“Goodnight Josh,” Tyler says, beginning to climb down to his bunk 

“Goodnight, Tyler.” 

“Ty, wait!” Josh whispers, signaling Tyler to come back. “I can tell you haven't slept yet, please try and get some sleep, for me, please. I know it's hard but maybe you could lay down in your bunk and listen to music to try and fall asleep?" He suggests, speaking softly while giving Tyler a sympathetic smile.” 

 

"Okay." Tyler replies, nodding his head slowly. 

Tyler crawls back into his bunk. Sleep comes to him quickly. Josh is safe, that's all he's ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it leave feedback please


End file.
